Peter Lanzani
Juan Pedro Lanzani Vargas (born August 24, 1990), better known as Peter Lanzani, is an Argentine actor, singer and former child model. He is the best known for his roles on the Cris Morena television series Chiquititas Sin Fin, Casi Ángeles, and as a member of music group Teen Angels. Life and Career 'Early life and beginning of acting career' Juan Pedro Lanzani was born on August 24, 1990. He studied at Anunciación de Maria School and Belgrano Day School in Buenos Aires. He has three brothers — Juan Martín (Pepo), Juan Pablo (Tato) and Juan Bautista (Bauti). Lanzani used to play rugby professionally, but dropped it due to his pursuit of an actor career, but he still plays it occasionally. From 2006 to 2010, Peter dated his Chiquititas and Casi ángeles co-star Mariana Espósito. His current girlfriend is Martina Stoessel and later he broken up with her. In 2004, he began his career as a model for Mimo & Co. In 2006, he made his television debut playing Gadfly on the Argentinian series Chiquititas, starring Jorgelina Aruzzi and Gaston Ricaud, which aired on Telefe. In 2007 to 2010, he played Thiago Bedoya Agüero in Casi Angeles, which was issued in his four seasons with Telefe. The series, which became one of the most popular programs on television, was also taken to the theater, performing at the Grand Rex, where it broke box office records and became "the second most seen in the history of Argentine theater. " In a survey conducted in the electronic version of the Argentine newspaper The Nation, Peter Lanzani was chosen the "best of the small screen heartthrob 2010". In 2011, he participated in the comedy Cuando Me Sonreís, playing the role of Hermann, who is the rival of the protagonist, Facundo Arana, for the love of Luna (played by Julieta Diaz). In 2012, Peter played Elisha, grandson of the protagonist – Mirtha Legrand -, in the miniseries La Dueña, which marked the Legrand's return to fiction. The series began in April and ended in November of the same year. In June 2012, he made a special appearance on the soap opera Dulce Amor, which stars Carina Zampini and Sebastian Estevanez, and he played the character Fede. The following year, Peter received a proposal from Cris Morena, who gave him his first job in television to star in the series Aliados. 'Musical career' Along with his acting work in Almost Angels, Peter became a member of a popular pop band, 'Teen Angels', which was made up of Lali Esposito, Eugenia Suarez – but was later replaced by Rocío Igarzábal, Nicolas Riera and Gaston Dalmau. The group's first two albums, Teen Angels and Teen Angels 2, quickly reached certified platinum thanks to their big sales and long periods at the top of the charts while the third, Teen Angels 3, was the fifth best-selling album in Argentina in 2009. The group appeared repeatedly in the Teatro Gran Rex in Buenos Aires and toured in Argentina, Spain, Israel and much of Latin America. In July 2012, the band performed again at the Teatro Gran Rex, in a series of features called "Teen Angels in Gran Rex 2012: The Farewell", which formed part of their farewell tour "Tour Teen Angels 2012 ". They also released their last album: Teen Angels: The Farewell, which contained the single "Lower the curtain", which marks the dissolution of the group. The last show of the tour was held on October 8, 2012 in Orfeo Cordoba. Filmography 'Films' TBA 'TV' TBA 'Theatre' TBA External Links TBA Trivia *Martina and Peter broke up cause she realised she had feelings for Jorge. *Martina dated Peter when she was 16 years old and Peter was 23. Gallery References